headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl: Stronger Together
"Stronger Together" is the second episode of season one of the superhero action series Supergirl. It was directed by Glen Winter with a script written by Andrew Kreisberg and Ali Adler based on a story treatment by Greg Berlanti and Kreisberg. It first aired on CBS on Monday, November 2nd, 2015 at 8:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joanie L. Woehler - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Michael Grassi - Producer * Ted Sullivan - Producer * Michael Cedar - Producer * Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa - Consulting producer * Yahlin Chang - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Ali Adler - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Curtis Krick - Associate producer * Blake Neely - Composer Notes & Trivia * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 4X7602. * This episode had a viewership of 8.865 million people, which is down by 4.09 from the previous episode. It scored 2.2% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actor Peter Facinelli is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the second episode of Supergirl directed by Glen Winter. He also directed the pilot episode of the series. His next episode is "Strange Visitor from Another Planet". Allusions * Several references are made to Superman in this episode, including his human alias, Clark Kent. * A reference is made to Lois Lane in this episode. Lois is the older sister of Lucy Lane, who makes her first appearance in the series in "Fight or Flight". * A reference is made to the Daily Planet in this episode. * In the comics, the Hellgrammite is actually a human named Roderick Rose who transformed himself into a being with grasshopper-like abilities. He first appeared in ''Brave and the Bold'' #80 in November, 1968. Appearances * This is the first appearance of actor Peter Facinelli in the role of Maxwell Lord. He will become a recurring guest star on the series throughout the remainder of season one. * This is the first appearance of the Hellgrammite. It is his only appearance in season one of the series. * This is the first appearance of Commander Gor. He appears next in "Hostile Takeover". * This is the first appearance of Agent Hartmann of the DEO. He appears next in "How Does She Do It?". Quotes * Cat Grant: Let me assure all of you, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and all those hangs over at the Daily Planet are working day and night to get this exclusive. We need to get it first. I want a sit down with Supergirl. A girl-to-girl, and I want it by the end of the week. Go-Go! Go-Go! .... * Alura Zor-El's hologram: Whatever it is you wish to ask of Alura, you may ask of me. * Supergirl: I'd ask for a hug... * Alura Zor-El's hologram: I am not programmed to do that. .... * Kara Danvers: Well if Supergirl were here, what would you suggest she do? * Cat Grant: Calm the hell down. .... * James Olsen: Kara, look out the window. Tell me what you see. * Kara Danvers: Buildings. Billboards. There's that bar where that guy cards me all the time. He knows how old I am. * James Olsen: I see a city full of people who need help. Who need a hero. .... * Cat Grant: I don't like the fishes, but it still reassures me they are still under there swimming about. .... * Cat Grant: I am so sick of hearing about the Man of Steel. Every woman worth her salt knows that we have to work twice as hard as a man to be thought of as half as good. .... * Supergirl: When people see that red cape, they expect to see a certain someone. Someone they know. But this isn't his story. It's mine. .... * Hank Henshaw: I see your share your cousin's appetite for wanton destruction, Miss Danvers. * Supergirl: You know, I am starting to answer to Supergirl. It's cool. We'll... we'll find our thing. See also External Links Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories